The Newest Member
by Shal35
Summary: A child found in a field during a hunt puzzles the Cullens as they take in her ragged appearance. They soon find that they aren't the first vampires she has come across. Destiny has it's reasons. Used plot;different version.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or its original characters**

**AN: **I am just trying my hand at these Twilight fictions. I am not new to writing and have been author to many of my own creations. Getting attuned to another person's characters when you've been creating your own is more difficult that many of you make it. Though I don't leave reviews (shame on me cause I really should!) there are some of you out there that really have talent and have inspired me to try and make my own fic. So here is my second attempt in getting into Edward's mind. (Because believe me, it's hard, and he is a complex character, and I like to keep to the script most times…)

EPOV

The day couldn't be any more picturesque if it tried… The sun blazed brightly in the sky as Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and myself strolled through the forest after an indulging hunt. The women were with us too, but decided to break off earlier in the day for a little 'girl time'. I wasn't usually in such high spirits and blamed it mostly on the fact that I didn't have to waste the day away in that unbearable classroom and over indulged in the plentiful elk we came across. No mountain lion, but still a nice full feeling.

"It must be a good day if _your _smiling, Eddy." Emmett teased.

My good mood dampened slightly as it always did when Emmett would harass me, I could see he was in a playful mood now that he's hunted and was feeling full.

"Emmett," Carlisle warned.

Jasper laughed looking at my scowl. "Need a hand, brother?"

He was referring to my instant mood swing and insinuated in helping me brighten up again which only made in hiss in aggravation, "Can't we have a peaceful moment?"

Emmett's thoughts turned to the match he lost against me the other day, and replayed it perfectly again through his thoughts for me,

"Aw, come on, Eddy. Rematch, then I'll stop. And _no _cheating this time." Emmett leaped in front of him in a playful crouch.

"No." I said simply.

"Why not?" he pouted looking much like an over grown child causing both Carlisle and Jasper to hold back their humor.

"Because," I grinned "you'll only get hurt again."

"Alright, let's do this," He said leapt at me.

It wasn't my fault I knew his next move, or that his body language was so easy to read but his excitement- along with Jasper's subtle help- wore off on me, and I found my self grappling with Emmett's huge form. I heard Carlisle laughing while warning us to be careful as Jasper bet Emmett he was going to lose again. We were so distracted by our horse playing that we barely registered the tiny gasp echoing across the field we stumbled into, or the stilled movements of Carlisle and Jasper.

"Emmett, stop." I said trying to register what the change was for.

Too busy with winning Emmett rushed at me and shoved me into the next tree before he stilled, "Yes!" he boomed, "Victory is once again, mine!"

I was irritated again, not only did he completely ignore me, but also ruined the shirt Alice brought for me just before we came here.

"Did you not hear me-"

"Shh!" Carlisle said across the field hurriedly.

Silence.

Except…

A single heartbeat resonated across the pasture to our ears. It was small and quick, and for a moment I was confused as to who its owner was. But just as my eyes sought its occupant, I knew who it belonged to.

A child.

A child who was staring right at us.

We moved quickly over to her trying not to scare her too much, but she already saw what we could do. Why she was out here all alone was a mystery, but as I and my family approached she didn't even flinch, or cry- she just stared up at us with those big chocolate brown eyes glassy and bright.

"Whoa…" Emmett breathed. "That's a…"

Jasper didn't dare speak for fear he would lose his control.

"What is a child doing out here? Alone?" Carlisle asked aloud, speaking his thoughts though trying to come up with viable explanations. His eyes swept around us in vain; there was no one around but us.

She was dirty, and barefoot. Her dress looked worn and tattered while her nails and hair- tangled and knotted- were dirty. She didn't say a word, her breaths came out in short pants through her nose, and her eyes hadn't shed a tear but brimmed with them still. To top it off, she looked nearly starved, and smelled like she hadn't been given a bath in weeks.

Jasper wondered where her parents were, and with a great amount of control, dared asked, "Who does she belong to?"

We've never spent much time around small children, due to their natural instinct to fear us. Even Carlisle, as gentle and friendly around humans as he were, had trouble not terrifying them. So, to be so close to one, especially as small and delicate looking as she, was quite intimidating, even for four matured vampires.

"What do we do with her?" Emmett wondered. His thoughts were clear- the concern for the girl was slowly starting to appear to him as he started to put her ragged appearance and his knowledge about humans together in in head.

Carlisle's thoughts turned to his knowledge of dealing with them in the emergency room, knowing that at any moment her wails and tears would start.

"Hello," Carlisle tried kneeling down to her level, "my name is Carlisle. May I ask your name?"

The girl's eyes widened alarmingly and her hear rate doubled in her chest. A slight jerk in her body suggested her instinct to step back but she went rigid and fought the urge.

It did not go unnoticed by myself or Carlisle.

'Such control for someone so young.' he noted silently. 'Edward can you read her thoughts? It might help to know what she is thinking,'

I nodded and tried looking into her mind, trying to hear something- anything that would help. But there was nothing. Not a whisper, or a buzz- nothing.

I shook my head disgruntled making Carlisle sigh.

'Should I try calming her down? She's just so small… what if…' Jasper asked me with his thoughts afraid of communicating out loud once more.

"Carlisle," I said, "Jasper is wondering if he should-"

'NO!' Alice's immediate thoughts rushed through me, 'We're almost there, don't do anything!'

I informed them on all about the women's arrival and within the minute they rushed to our sides.

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme gasped covering her mouth in shock as she took in the tiny girl in front of us.

Rosalie clung to Emmett, and if she were human she would have been in tears. In all the years I've known her, I've never heard such sentiment in her thoughts as she took in the child's state.

Alice was looking into the future at different approaches trying to find the best one where the child was the least terrified and Esme's approach- though didn't bring about great results- brought about the best reaction out of us all.

"Esme," Alice said in a quick voice to low for the child's ears to pick up on, "It's you who will be able to approach her. Speak to her softly and be careful. You will have to lift her, but be careful she will be very frightened, and as with many animals, they can sometimes be a bit messy when they have fear."

I saw what Alice was trying to convey to Esme, though she looked back at her with confusion. With Esme's motherly appearance and soft tone the child will fall right into Esme's arms after a moment. But with all of us surrounding her, and being lifted by this stranger, the child will do what only comes naturally to most mammals in times of stress or panic.

Esme took a brief moment to collect herself, before moving toward her, "Hello, dear." she spoke softly but the girl still looked back in terror and glanced around at the rest of us. Kneeling before her, Esme held out her hand, as a human would trying to befriend an animal.

In our case, this was exactly how that was.

"I'm going to pick you up, ok? You can come back home with us and we can get you all cleaned up, and maybe have something to eat. Is that ok?"

The girl stayed silent and Esme looked at me with a plea silently asking me if I could read her mind. I probed out again but came up with nothing and shook my head, I figured that the girl probably didn't know what to think at the moment which caused her mind to temporarily shut down.

Alice nodded towards Esme and slowly the tiny child was raised into the air and held away for a moment.

"Hey, what's the deal with-" Emmett started, but stopped as the very distinctive sound hit our ears. His eyes zeroed in as the pale yellow fluid ran down her leg and into the grass below. "Aw gross! Is that-?"

Rosalie smacked his chest effectively shutting him up, as her thoughts turned to sorrow and mild jealousy as Esme cradled the girl to her chest soothing the embarrassed child as she began to quietly sob.

A vision invaded Alice's mind in that moment, and both she and I watched three unknown vampires coming to this very field smelling the girl's scent. We had to hurry.

"We have to go," Both Alice and I said in unison.

She looked at me with irritation for a moment but I said quickly, "There are other's coming, we must hurry."

As we flew across the field she threw her disgruntled thoughts my way,

'If you wouldn't eavesdrop on my visions that wouldn't happen.'

"It was unintentional!"

Emmett grinned coming between us, "I thought it was cute. So should we start calling you two the Olsen twins? You can be Mary-Kate," he winked at me.

I growled annoyed.

"This can wait until later," Carlisle sighed, "Right now we must focus on the child."

The child, who was staring back at me with big brown eyes and reddened cheeks, who never said a word, and who's mind was as silent as a grave. She confounded me more in five minutes than anyone ever has in their lifetime. As we raced back to our home I was determined to break into her thoughts and help my family get to the bottom of her situation in hopes of returning her to her own family.

**AN: **Well there you have it. Leave a review or just enjoy. I welcome both compliments and criticism- they only help me to write better. No I do not have a beta so this is all me, folks. An update will come soon. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of it's original characters.

BPOV

I didn't know what was happening.

My family and I went on a picnic for the very first time ever and I was so excited. My daddy brought the bouncy ball with him so we could play toss, and my mommy put together all the food so we can eat at lunchtime. I got to help her; it was so much fun. They told me I could dress in whatever I wanted- which I _never_ got to do, usually my mommy dressed me- but this time they told me I could. I left my hair down and put on some of my playtime clothes and some boots, since it was wet outside from the rain. I still had to wear my jacket cause it was cold. The entire time we drove we gots to sing all of the songs on my favorite tape. Daddy and mommy can't sing very well so we kept laughing the whole time.

We went into the forest and after what seemed like _forever_ we finally got to the field where we would have our picnic. Daddy said I complained too much about the walk, but I couldn't help it! There was sticks and tree legs everywhere! I tripped the whole time, and mommy kept laughing at me, I didn't like that too much. But when we got to a spot that was dry under a tree, Daddy and mommy started putting down the blanket and all the food while I kicked the ball around and did cartwheels in the grass. I tried to get them to look at me, but they were too busy talking.

I didn't see _them_ at first but when I looked back at my parents they were looking at them scared. There were three of them, one had blond hair, the girl had really red hair and the other guy had dark hair, darker than mine. They where leaning over my parents and I got really scared that they might be bad people. But my daddy was a police officer, and he had a gun. I didn't know if he had a gun this time though, and even if he did, there were two men… The red haired girl did look pretty scary though, the way she kept looking at my mommy.

I started running back toward them calling to them.

"No!" My daddy yelled, "Stay over there Bella." He got up, pulling my mommy with him.

I didn't listen though. I was really scared now. Those people started walking to my parents and I could see my mommy crying.

"Please, who are you?" I heard her say.

The girl laughed, "In a few moments, that won't be important." Her voice was really high and almost sounded like a kid's voice.

"Mommy?" I asked coming closer now, the man with the dark hair was staring at me with a smile, and I got really scared. But I was more scared for my mommy, she was crying a lot, and I don't even remember if I ever seen her cry before.

"Bella," she said and I could hear the crying in her voice, "Go, run. Hurry!"

But I couldn't. I didn't know where to go, or how to get back home. I wouldn't even be able to get out of the woods! Besides, what about them? Who would watch me while they came back? What if these people hurt them? I couldn't just leave my daddy and mommy scared.

"Yes," said the blonde man, "Run, little Isabella."

"Please don't hurt her," my daddy begged, "She's only a child!"

They all laughed.

"Don't worry," said the girl, "we'll make sure its painless… for the most part."

The dark haired man sighed, he looked bored and I wondered if they were done scaring us that they might leave now,

"James, Victoria, must we keep taunting them this way? I'm hungry lets finish them off so that we may head back north. This place is starting to bore me."

"Oh Laurant, you never know how to have any fun," the girl whined.

The blonde man nodded his head in agreement, "No, he's right, we must head north, there are things to do there. Lets be done with this."

The next thing I see I can't believe. The dark haired man has my mommy, and bites right into her neck, while the other two do the same to my daddy. They were screaming and trying to get away, but it was too hard for them. Those people must have been too strong. I didn't do anything but watch all of this happen, there wasn't anything I could do really. No one's ever told what I should do if strange people come to bite you before, and if my daddy and mommy, who are way stronger and smarter than me, can't fight them off, then how can I?

I didn't want to make them notice me, so I tried not to cry so loudly. Slowly I backed away until I finally got the courage to turn and run. I ran as fast as I could, but I kept tripping and falling on the rocks and I twisted my ankle on one of them. It was no use though, because suddenly, like out of thin air, these people were in front of me. So I stopped and looked at them trying to stop my crying.

"Look at the little human child," the girl cooed, like if I was a baby.

"So who's got this one?"

The blonde stepped forward and looked at me, I was shivering hard and I don't think any scary movie was scarier than him right now, "Vikki can have her, she can't carry that much blood on her. Don't even toy with her, darling, just get this over with."

The red haired came over to me and knelt down to my level, "Look at you, so small and defenseless!"

"Victoria…" the dark haired man sighed, but she cut him off with a hiss, it almost sounded like a snake.

She turned back to me and smiled real big, her teeth were bright white and it scared me even more as I watched them, "Turn your head so that I might see that pretty little white neck of yours,"

I started crying harder knowing she was going to bite me like she did my daddy, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it. Maybe if I listened they would bite me and when they left I could go back and help my mommy and daddy.

I turned my head and closed my eyes.

She giggled, "Look, she listens!"

I heard the other two sigh.

"Now," she said sharply, "sit!"

Confused, I opened my eyes and looked at her but sat down. Maybe she wanted a better side? I looked back at her scared but waiting.

"Victoria, what are you doing?"

"Laurant, shut up, you had the woman all to yourself. Let me have my fun with the child."

"Now little human girl, speak!"

Speak? Like a dog? Or was I supposed to tell them something?

"W-what should I-I say?" I shook.

"Marvelous!" She squealed.

"Vikki dear, please, enough with this. Finish the little pathetic creature off and let us be gone from here."

"But James, don't you see? She's just like a pet! I've never had a pet before, please let me keep her a while longer. I promise make sure it's not a nuisance at all."

"No!" said the man with the dark hair immediately.

"Vikki, you will kill it. Human children are much more weaker than humans, it won't make it till tomorrow. Just finished it now, and let us go."

But she pouted and looked at him sadly, "I only want her a while. Besides, children are the ultimate lure for adult humans. We can use her in so many ways! Please? Let us have our fun with her for only a while?"

"Don't, James," the other whispered, "she is too small. She will attract attention!"

"Like a magnet," he smiled and looked at me thinking, "this little cunt can lure many to us and even the strays that cross our paths. This is wonderful! When we get bored with it we'll just kill it!"

"Yay!" the girl squealed. "Thank you darling!"

I didn't really know what they were talking about when they said they would keep me as a pet, but if I had, I would have asked them to just do to me what they did to my parents. Their names were James, Victoria and Laurant, they were vampires and killed people to drink their blood or sometimes they just liked to play with them. They were monsters, and out of all the bad things I thought were real, I never knew these really were- I should have. They were really fast, cold and hard to touch but they didn't look like monsters at first because they were so beautiful, almost like the angels in the books my mommy showed me, that's why people went to them, because they were so pretty. But that's what fooled you, because after the prettiness was their mean side, they would bite you and drink your blood, and then you were dead, and it didn't matter if you were good or bad, everyone was ok to kill, even mommies and daddies with kids.

They told me it was fun, and if I was good, when it was my time, they'd make sure I didn't feel any pain. But I hurt every day I was with them. I had to always remind them when I was hungry or had to go to the bathroom, but since we were always moving around there wasn't ever time for that. Victoria made a backpack into a carrier to put me in when we were moving because I was slow and got tired quickly. Mostly I didn't eat because of that and my stomach always hurt a lot plus the carrier made me sore because of all the time I was in it.

Non of them ever called me by my name, I didn't know if they knew it and since they didn't ask, I didn't want to get in trouble by telling them. Victoria always called me 'child' or 'little human', and Laurant never talked to me, he just called me 'it' when he wanted to talk about me. But James always called me mean names, and it mad me sad sometimes because no one ever said mean things or cursed at me before. Sometimes in school the girls would say bad stuff but not like James did, he said really bad things, and called me a lot of hurtful stuff all the time and I always tried not to make them too mad by crying about it.

But both always complained that I was too much trouble and she should just finish me off. I knew what that meant, I was hoping my parents were still out there waiting for me or looking for me before that happened.

Maybe someone rescued them? Maybe they told them I got kidnapped? I started to get hopeful that they were looking for me and maybe I can go home.

I hoped so, because I didn't know how much longer these… _vampires_, were going to keep me. I was so hungry, and I kept getting rashes and sores because they didn't stop for me to _go_ so mostly when I couldn't hold it any more I went on myself which was more embarrassing than anything I've ever done. James used to scare me so much that I would go even when I didn't know that I had to. He always laughed at me and make me cry, then he would tell the others how disgusting humans were. Then I had to sit in it until we stopped which wasn't for a long time sometimes. Laurant always complained that I smelled bad.

I was always bad too. I don't know how or why, but everything I did was always wrong. My daddy or mommy never hit me, but James and Victoria did- a lot. James liked to play with me, which usually meant chasing me around and knocking me to the ground hard. Then I would have to try and not get hit when he jumped on me. Victoria did it mostly to 'discipline' me. She would yell at me for using the bathroom on myself, crying, refusing to eat spoiled food or dead animals or throwing it up after she shoved it down my throat and anything else I did wrong. I got sick twice so far, and couldn't eat or drink anything for a time. I don't know how long I was with them, but pretty soon we ended up back in Washington. I knew this because when I was tied to a tree to wait for them to get done hunting, I saw a store with a sign,

** Red's**

** The best hunting equipment in all of Washington**

I had to escape. They used me sometimes to get people to come and try and help me. They thought I was in trouble- which I was- and would follow me when I would lead them to the monsters that would kill them. I knew people in Washington, and I didn't want anyone else to die because I made them follow me. But maybe some of them knew where my mommy and daddy were. I knew getting attention to myself would not be the right thing. Those vampires could smell humans everywhere, like dogs, so if I didn't want anyone else to get hurt, I had to do this on my own. The knot, tied by Laurant was tight and almost impossible to break, but I did it. I kept tugging and pulling on the sides until it loosened from around my waist and I was able to step right out of it.

Then I ran.

I ran until I almost threw up, but I didn't stop, I kept running. I didn't know where I was or how I was going to find anyone. It was either really early, or really late, I couldn't tell. Once I was too tired to run or walk any more, I stopped in a bush and curled up trying to keep warm. It was a nice sleep. I didn't get to sleep that good since I was home. I woke up when I felt I was moving, and woke up afraid because I didn't know what was happening.

"Hello."

It was James, and he did not look as happy as his voice sounded.

"So, you tried to run away you little bitch?"

I started shaking a lot and I shook my head hoping he'd believe me. I didn't like being called that, but he did it a lot.

Victoria and Laurant showed up behind him in a flash.

"Bad human." She said tsking her tongue at me. "Don't kill her James, she's still my pet."

I remember it as one of the worst beatings I ever got. James did all the work while every once in a while Victoria would jump in. I screamed and cried and asked them to stop, but they didn't. I got hit and kicked so many times almost didn't feel it anymore, and I was surprised they didn't break anything or make me bleed too much. I couldn't move when he was done though, and I did see blood, but I didn't black out like I did that one other time. They strapped me into the carrying sack even though I wasn't moving and left with me again. I didn't eat or got to go the bathroom in the woods for a long time, and from being hurt and being on an empty stomach and smelling myself made me sick again. Victoria didn't stop to change me until both James and Laurant complained about me again.

Pulling a small dress out of Laurant's carry-sack, she set me down and took off my old clothes. I stood there naked in front of them and couldn't help but be embarrassed as they looked at me like I was weird or something.

Victoria giggled and poked me hard in the stomach making me squeak from the jab, "Ugh, look at it."

"I've never seen an underdeveloped human before," James said. "You are one ugly looking little slut."

He called me that too sometimes, but I still wasn't sure exactly what that meant, I just knew that it was a bad word and it didn't mean anything nice.

"It will start to form in a few more years, James. You've smelled them when their hormones start to kick in. This one won't make it till then, but this is pretty much how they all look, save for the males of course." Laurant explained.

"Yes I know," James sighed impatiently, "but still, the _children_ are just so plain. They're completely defenseless as well. Really, they're just useless until they get older, now aren't they? This little bitch's only worth is entertainment and amusement, other than that she can't really do shit now, can she?"

"That's why I want to keep it a while longer." Victoria laughed. "She's just the funniest thing when we play with her! I never knew how much fun they can be as pets! I think the little ones are much more entertaining than the older ones."

I didn't know what was so much fun about me being with them. They hurt me and scared me all of the time, and I didn't know what they meant when they said useless. I was very useful. I helped my mommy in the kitchen and with chores all the time, and I helped my daddy in the office when I was allowed to go. So how was I useless? I've never been told that before, and I've never had to stand naked in front of people, especially boys before either. I didn't like it at all and I knew that if my daddy found out about this he would be really mad. Mommy too.

They made fun of me a bit more, then Victoria put on my dress and got rid of my old clothes, but I still had to sit in the dirty sack since she didn't have another one for right now. I didn't even have shoes anymore.

After I tried to escape I thought the next time they went hunting they would tie me even tighter than before, but they didn't. I didn't understand but James got down to my size and was looking at me mean and told me,

"Listen here, bitch, you're going to sit right here and not move. Do you understand me?"

I looked back at him very afraid. He scared me the most of all.

"If you move from this spot, I will give you the worst beating you've ever had. Then, I will kill you." He did that scary growl they always did and made to jump at me.

I couldn't stop the scream that came out or from ruining the new dress I was in. He always made me do that.

He laughed, "That's right, slut, I mean business. Don't fuck with me again."

Laughing some more, he turned away and went back with the others.

I was too afraid to move, so I sat there this time like I was told. I didn't want to get hit anymore, or get in trouble. I missed my mommy and daddy so much that I thought about them while I waited for the monsters to get back. It started getting dark, and I already thought of all the things I would tell them once I saw them again. I thought of where we would go (no more picnics that's for sure.) like the diner in town, or Port Angeles. I thought of all the things we could do together again, like color and draw, and mommy could read to me and daddy while we drank from the juice boxes he always bought me. I couldn't wait till they found me again. I would always love them and I would tell them every day from now on. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but all of a sudden my mommy and daddy were saying bye to me and I woke up with the sun in my eyes.

** 000**

There were more of them.

I saw two of them fall into the field and in the sun. Even though they were scary, they were so pretty and in the sun they glittered like the sparkles we used in class. These two were boys and they were wrestling. If my mommy were here she would have told them to stop because someone could have gotten hurt. But if she had they would have probably yelled at her for talking to them like that because they were supposed to be better than us. That's what James told me. He would have probably tried to hit her too, so I guess I'm glad my mommy's not here, because then I would have to tell her all of the rules so she doesn't get hit like I do. My daddy too, because he would have tried to stop them, and they are way stronger than humans.

I saw two more boys standing there too, and I think they were looking at me. I couldn't move or I would get into really big trouble so I just sat there and watched them. I wondered if they would hurt me like James did to my mommy and daddy when they didn't know them. I felt scared, but I knew that I should just stand there and be quiet and maybe they would see that I was a good human, like James called me all the time- I guess all of the people who are like me and my mommy and daddy are humans, I kind of guess since I never really heard that word before and he always calls everyone that- and then they would leave me alone and go kill someone else.

They used their really fast running and came over to me, so I tried to be good and not move. I knew I shouldn't have looked at them, but I never saw any other monsters like James, Victoria and Laurant before. One of them was really big, he had big muscles, and a big chest, the other two had blonde hair, one's was curly and the other's was straight- that one looked a little older than the others- and the one who stood next to him had weird brown hair, it almost looked red. If my mommy saw him, she would want to brush it down, it was really messy. They were talking but I couldn't really understand them, sometimes the others did that too so I kept looking at them. They looked younger than James, Victoria and Laurant did, even the one with the straight blonde hair, and they dressed like normal people did. Non of the others dressed normally, they always had weird clothes that made them look even more scary. These monsters looked confused, like they didn't know why I was here. They would probably see who my owners were and tell them to get rid of me like Laurant always said, because I was a 'libility' or something.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. May I ask your name?"

The really blonde one scared me and I almost moved back by mistake. James always hated that, and Victoria hit me when ever I did it. But I was good and I stayed still I didn't tell him my name though. The others didn't use my name, they had other names to call me instead, so I just stayed quiet. I was trying really hard not to be so scared, I had to go really bad since I just woke up, and it would be really embarrassing to mess up in front of these strange monsters. Then they would call me names too just like my owners did. I didn't like to be called names.

Just like with them, I didn't see until it was too late, that three girls showed up. One was really small with short black hair, and she went to the curly blonde's side, the other was a tall blonde who was probably the most beautiful girl in the world, I never saw anybody more prettier than her, even out of all the monsters. She would make a great princess; her and the boy with the black curly hair stood together. The woman who wasn't really a girl, she had hair almost like the boy with the messy strange red or brown hair, but hers was brown sort of, she stood next to the oldest boy. The boy with the messy hair stood alone, and I almost felt bad that he didn't have a girl with him, but I was still too scared to feel sorry for him.

All of the girls looked really sad, even the boys and I didn't even think monsters could be sad. The pretty blonde looked like she was crying, but I couldn't really tell.

I heard a whisper but when I looked it was the small girl telling the woman something in that really fast talk they do. Just when I thought I could start to hear some words the woman smiled at me,

"Hello, dear."

Oh no, did they decide to bite me? Did I do something wrong and now they're mad at me? Victoria and James only smiled when they were about to hurt me. It was scary when they smiled and it never meant anything good. She kneeled down to my size like the man did but she tried to give me her hand, and I did a good job at not jumping this time,

"I'm going to pick you up, ok? You can come back home with us and we can get you all cleaned up, and maybe have something to eat. Is that ok?"

It was a trick. Did James do this because he wanted to see if I would run away again? If I took her hand would they turn me in for being bad and not listening? Would they keep me themselves and hit me too? When I looked at her, I could see that she looked different. They all did. They were strange, with yellow eyes instead of red. The yellow looked much more better and prettier than red, but maybe it was contacts because they were trying to trick me. They wanted me to feel safe so then they could hit me and laugh at me like the others did.

But no one didn't care if I wanted to go with them or not, she picked me up and held me out like they would. She didn't look mean, but she didn't look happy either. I was so scared then. Would she hit me for not going with her? Would they tell James and Victoria and get me in trouble? I started shaking and I tried my hardest not to cry, but I remembered the last time they beat me for leaving, and I didn't want to get hit again. I never knew what was the right thing to do. I didn't even know what to do now! There were so many here and it would really hurt if they hit me all together.

Again, just like every other time, I couldn't help peeing all over myself again. It was so embarrassing every time I did it, but I just couldn't stop it. It just happened! I knew they would call me names and yell at me just like the others did, and I would be hit for being disgusting like Laurant always called me. Plus I ruined the dress Victoria put me in, and that would get me in even more trouble than I was already in.

My cheeks turned red because of how shameful I felt and if I could disappear I would have chosen to do it now. I looked at the woman to see how mad she was but she looked at me like she felt sorry for me. I didn't really like that, but it was better than angry, it was better than about to get hit.

I couldn't stop the crying this time especially when the big one looked at what I did and called it 'gross'. It _was_ gross, and I didn't know why I kept doing it- I never did it before, ever. But the woman brought close to her cold body and held me like if I was a baby, and even though I knew I was too big to be held like that, I didn't care. No one's hugged me since I left my daddy and mommy, and I didn't care that it was other monsters that did it. I held onto her tight, and let out my crying. If they were going to tell on me for being bad, I would make sure I got to feel better for a little while first.

The next thing I know we're flying though the trees, and I close my eyes because of the fast running. I hoped that they wouldn't turn me in yet, even though I was scared of them, they were still nicer to me the little time I knew them than the whole time I was with Victoria and James. And they never called me names, even after my accident like Laurant would have. I stayed quiet and real still with my eyes closed until I felt her slow down and I thought maybe they found the others and now I was going to yelled at for being bad again.

When I peeked out from her arm I didn't see them yet. I saw a huge white house with a big front yard with lots of grass everywhere. Where were we? Were my owners in there? Were they friends? Or was I going to have to wait while they called them? Did they even have a phone? I never seen one, and if they did and were coming what would these monsters do to me while I waited for them? The woman said a bath and some food but I knew what kind of baths they gave and what kind of food they tried to feed me and I didn't really want either. Plus standing naked in front of boys and being made fun of by these strangers wasn't really something I wanted to do again so soon.

"Shh," she hushed me, and rocked me a little in her arms like a baby.

I didn't realize I was crying again, and I tried to stop before she hit me for not listening, but her voice sounded so nice, and the rocking made me feel better again. I didn't know how to feel about any of it and I hoped as we entered the house that maybe they would treat me a little nicer than James and Victoria did. But I made sure that I didn't believe in that all the way just in case they were the same and I was disappointed again.


End file.
